Cottage Pie?
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Drabble] Seperti yang selalu Seijuurou bilang selama ini. He's bad at cooking. —Minggu AkaMido 2015 #6 (Apel).


**"Cottage Pie?" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Cottage Pie? © Suki Pie **

"_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini." _

**.**

~Dedicated for** AkaMido Week #6 [**Apel**]~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, _morning_, Shin."

Shintarou mematung. Pasalnya, mendapati seorang Akashi Seijuurou berdiri dengan kedua lengan bersilang tidak jauh dari konter dapur apartemennya—ralat, maksudnya apartemen mereka berdua—adalah satu dari sekian hal yang paling Shintarou hindari. Tidak selalu juga, sih. Shintarou memiliki waktu yang lebih spesifik kapan Seijuurou harus melihatnya di dapur, dan kapan Shintarou harus berjaga-jaga agar laki-laki merah itu tidak menangkap basah dirinya.

_Well_, contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

Seharusnya Shintarou bisa bangun lebih pagi lagi jika ingin lama-lama berkutat dengan tepung dan telur, atau oven juga bumbu-bumbu tertentu. Tentu sebelum Seijuurou datang lalu mengacaukan segalanya.

"Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi—" kalimat tanya Seijuurou terhenti, kening mengerut samar begitu sepasang manik berbeda warnanya berpindah fokus dari Shintarou ke hal yang lebih—menarik, mungkin?

Shintarou mendesah pelan. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Sei. Aku hanya—"

"_Cottage pie?_" nada dalam suaranya sedikit sarkas, tipikal Seijuurou sekali. "Kau memasak?" dan kali ini lebih ke dalam rasa tidak percaya.

"Hanya mencoba-coba," kilah Shintarou berasalan, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu kembali menenggalamkan diri pada adonan setengah matang yang sempat terabaikan. _Ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya_, batinnya miris. "Tidak ada maksud tertentu."

Lima kalinya gagal, maksudnya.

(Dan ia mencoba mengabaikan eksitensi Seijuurou dengan sikap diam dan alis terangkatnya memandangi empat wadah _alumunium foil_ berisi hasil panggangan yang menurut penilaian Shintarou—juga Seijuurou—jauh dari kata sempurna).

"Kau terlalu lama memanggang daging sapinya," sahut Seijuurou tiba-tiba, entah sejak kapan ibu jari dan kelingkingnya sudah mencuil salah satu _cottage pie_ buatan dokter muda itu. "Rasanya agak gosong."

Shintarou meringis dalam hati. Ia tahu itu, ia tahu.

"Cincangan dagingnya belum halus," ujarnya lagi, beralih pada pai yang lain, "Shin, anak kecil bisa tersedak jika kau memotong dagingnya sebesar ini."

"Itu—"

"Dan apa ini?" belum jera dengan hasil pengamatannya, telunjuk Seijuurou menuding tepat ke arah percobaan paling ujung. "Tidak ada yang ingin memakan pai setengah matang seperti ini, Shin."

Astaga, jujur sekali.

Seharusnya Akashi Seijuurou berprofesi sebagai komentator makanan saja daripada menjadi seorang direktur muda. Atau _chef_ mungkin lebih baik, melebihi Murasakibara, malah.

Shintarou memijit pelipisnya pelan, mendadak ia merasa pening. Lain kali, ingatkan dirinya nanti meminjam dapur di restoran Murasakibara atau di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja jauh lebih baik ketimbang di apartemennya sendiri. (Jika ia tidak ingin mendengar sindiran Seijuurou).

"Dan, oh, kau masih membuatnya? Memang bisa dimakan?"

"Jangan yang ini," Shintarou menjauhkan satu percobaan terakhirnya dari jangkauan Seijuurou. Kalimat _memang bisa dimakan_ yang dikatakan Seijuurou tadi terlalu menohok. "Dapurnya berantakan, lebih baik kita makan di luar—"

"Shin."

"—saja. Apa? Tidak, Sei. Jangan beri aku tatapan memerintah itu."

"Shin."

"Dengar—"

"Shintarou."

"Oke, baiklah."

Adonan campuran terigu-telur berperisa kaldu yang dipanggang itu kembali diletakan, membiarkan Seijuurou dengan leluasa mencomot pinggiran berwarna cokelat tua hingga merobek bagian tengahnya sampai terlepas. Satu ukuran _cottage pie_ yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil.

Shintarou menatap cemas begitu mulut Seijuurou terbuka, ketika ujung lidah menyentuh setiap racikan bumbu termasuk cita rasa dan tetapan waktu panggang adonannya, daging sapi yang tercincang secara halus (Shintarou berharap itu), hingga asin dan gurih menyatu dalam satu kunyahan lama.

"Shin,"

Sebelah alis Shintarou terangkat. Kerutan di kening Seijuurou sudah menjawab rasa cemasnya.

"Kenapa kau menambahkan apel ke dalamnya? Rasanya manis, dan aneh."

Oh, ketahuan ternyata. Seperti yang selalu direktur muda itu bilang selama ini—

—_he's bad at cooking. _

Seijuurou melirik sejenak bak pencuci piring yang penuh dengan wadah berbagai macam bentuk, sendok dengan beberapa ukuran, pisau bahkan satu keranjang apel yang tergelatak bisu tidak jauh dari tempat penyimpanan cangkir dan mangkuk.

Apel. Merah dan hijau. Bahkan salah satunya sudah menjadi korban mutilasi dan tergeletak manis di atas talenan.

"Kau tahu, ini hanya percobaan."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." sudut bibir Seijuurou menekuk geli, ia mengecup pelan kening koki dadakannya itu cepat lalu berkata. "Tapi _cottage pie_ yang ini, rasanya lumayan juga."

Shintarou berdeham kecil. "Kau boleh tertawa kalau mau, Sei."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~End~**

* * *

**A/N : **Halo :)

Baru bisa ikut sekarang :""D /miris/ ceritanya pengen coba bikin AkaMido, tapi gak tau kenapa kok feel-nya lebih ke MidoAka, gimana ini? #nanges.

Teruntuk Alice Klein yang katanya lagi nungguin dan ngebet pengen ngelanjutin _Notre_ daripada _Midorima Family Stories, _nih apel-nya udah Suki pesenin. Minta ke Shin aja sana/dibuang. Enggak deng, bercanda. Semangat buat hari senin ya, say~

Oh, Suki mau ngucapin terima kasih buat **Alitheia, Se-i, Rein Hiirota, kei, Moccachin, noorikha, ItsukaMei, jesper s, Freyja Lawliet, NiaHyuuga, ai smith1301, Alice Klein, margareth, Zaji Hana, **dan **Your fan** buat reviewnya di fanfic _Post It_ ya~~ *kecupin satu-satu* Suki catet nama kalian di hati Suki/apaan/ termasuk bagi yang sudah baca, fave, dan follownya.

Oke, terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir! XDD *peluuuk*

Akhir kata,

Review please? *siap-siap menuju medan perang*


End file.
